Integration of a weapon system with the other systems on an aircraft is a complex and lengthy task, as it affects all the major aircraft systems. Accordingly there is a requirement to improve weapon integration time and affordability.
One of the requirements of weapon integration is to enable the display of information to the aircraft pilot as to whether or not a weapon is capable of successfully engaging a particular target. For this purpose, weapons are usually grouped into two categories, weapons designed to engage targets on the ground (air to ground weapons) and weapons designed to engage targets in the air (air to air weapons). In the case of air to ground weapons, a Launch Acceptability Region (LAR) is calculated, being the region where the probability of successfully engaging or hitting a selected target is above some threshold value. The LAR is calculated in order to provide cockpit displays in the launch aircraft indicating the feasibility of successfully engaging the target, and is a function of the weapon performance characteristics, the relative positions and motions of the aircraft and the target, and often ambient conditions such as wind speed and direction.
For an air to air weapon, a Launch Success Zone (LSZ) is calculated, indicative of the probability of successfully engaging a selected air target is about some threshold value. Again the LSZ is used to provide a cockpit display indicating whether the weapon is capable of successfully engaging the target. However, calculation of a LSZ is more complicated than the calculation of a LAR, because the relative speeds and directions of travel of the launch aircraft and the target are much greater, and consequently the effects of ambient conditions are greater, and also the physical properties of the weapons in flight are more significant on the calculation.
The conventional approach has been to create a simple, abstract model of the weapon, which is modified according to the launch conditions (taking into account the aircraft and target conditions (e.g. range, direction and speed of travel, etc.) and the ambient conditions). The model is used on board the aircraft to generate the LAR or LSZ for display to the pilot. A disadvantage of the conventional approach is that each model, for each different weapon type, is different. Storing the data relating to several different implicit models consumes significant storage capacity, and each model has to be comprehensively integrated to ensure that there is no adverse effect on any of the aircraft systems. Further, if there are any changes or modifications made to a weapon (such as an improvement in performance) or if it is necessary to load the aircraft with a completely new weapon, a lengthy and expensive integration process has to be conducted because the weapon model is substantially different to anything previously integrated with the aircraft systems.